


Fight Me

by elliebelly27



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebelly27/pseuds/elliebelly27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her father's disappearance, Clarke and her mother move to DC from Maine and Clarke was not happy about it. But, little does she know that it might just be the best thing that ever happened to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic, so don't judge too harshly.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

First, and foremost, Clarke was mad. She had just moved here, to DC, from Portland, Maine because her mother had been offered a job at a prestigious hospital. It was her junior year, and she had to leave behind a boyfriend, life-long friends and a state title for cross country that she had been training to top all year. Clarke was trying hard to forgive her mother, and it was difficult. But Clarke had already decided that she was going to try to make the most of her time here because she knew there was nothing she could do to change her mother’s mind about the matter. Clarke thought that by moving away, her mother was giving up on her father who had gone missing six months before they moved. Clarke could never give up on her father, her best friend. Jake and her had had an exceptionally close relationship despite Jake being gone a lot for work. Clarke turned all this over in her head as she laid back in her bed, trying to find the motivation to get up for her first day at her brand new high school. 

‘Let’s get this bitch done,’ she thought to herself, dragging her overly tired body to her bathroom. Clarke stared at herself in the mirror, her whites of her eyes were red from the lack of sleep the previous night, and her blonde hair looked as gross and limp as she felt. She hopped into the shower, and finished getting ready for school by throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, her favorite overworn grey long sleeve and her comfy black jacket. Clarke slipped on her black converse while reading the note from her mother, along with twenty dollars, that told her to order in for dinner and that she wouldn’t be back until late. Typical. Clarke climbed in her new 2015 Subaru, the only upside to the move, and made her way to the high school. 

After wandering around aimlessly for a solid five minutes, someone pointed Clarke to the guidance office so she could pick up her schedule. She had English first with Marcus Kane, Calculus with Thelonious Jaha, study hall, History with Indra Woods, Physics with Jacapo Sinclair, lunch, and lastly, Art with Luna Floudon. Clarke continued walking around the school, trying to figure out where everything was so she wouldn’t get lost later on in the day. While she was looking down, trying to memorize the map they had given her, she walked right into someone and fell flat on her ass, taking the other person down with her. Clarke scrambled to pick up all her stuff and get back on her feet while apologizing profusely to the person she knocked over. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you alright?”

The person she had knocked over, a girl around her age with brown hair and high cheek bones, was absolutely terrifying. She had a nasty look on her face, like she wanted to start a fight. “You had better start watching where you’re going, bitch.” The girl practically snarled at her. 

“No need to be rude, it was an accident.” Clarke snapped back, losing patience quickly, but itching for a fight herself. She backtracked though, and thought that it might not be the best idea to get in a fight on her first day of school, but the other girl’s fist was already flying towards her face. Clarke ducked and went right under her arm, walking briskly away. “Catch ya later, cheekbones! It was real nice talking to ya!” she said, turning back to look at the girl while blowing her a kiss, just to piss her off. 

Clarke chuckled to herself while walking down the hall, and was met by a girl with long, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. You could tell that she had a spunky, energetic personality from the way it practically rolled off of her.  
“Handy maneuver back there.” the girl said, trying to strike up a conversation.  
“It’s gotten me out of a few tight spots. What’s that girl’s deal anyway?” Clarke laughed.  
“Oh, that’s just Anya Trikru. She can be pretty scary, and will start a fist fight here with anything that moves if she’s in a mood. I’m Octavia by the way. Are you new to the school?”  
“Yeah, I just moved here from Portland, Maine. My name is Clarke. Are you a junior?” Clarke inquired, hoping that she would have someone that knew in some of her classes.  
“Nah, I’m just a sophomore, but all my friends are upperclassmen. I can introduce you if you want, they’re all pretty chill.”

Clarke agreed, and listened to Octavia spill all of the gossip she possibly could on the way to meet her friends. When she finally found them, she introduced all of them to Clarke. Jasper Jordan, a nerdy looking kid with goggles hanging around his neck and a goofy looking smile, Monty Green, also a nerdy looking kid, but more quiet and laid back, Raven Reyes, the super smart fix-it girl, and Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s older brother who was pretty easy on the eyes. All of them were extremely nice and welcomed her with open arms. 

The day went by pretty quickly for her, as there was one of her new friends in all of her classes, and somehow they all ended up in the same lunch. During their lunch period they all fooled around, and Clarke gathered up the courage to ask about the cross country team. Raven told her that they had already started practicing, but that the coach was really nice and would probably let her on the team. When the rest of the table asked her about it, she told them that she ran for fun and because it kept her in shape. She didn’t want it to seem like she was bragging with her state title, so she kept it to herself. The lunch bell rang far too soon, and Clarke made her way to Art, the last class of the day, with Octavia. 

Since the teacher wasn’t even there, they just hung out and Clarke scrolled through Instagram while Octavia told her that they were all going to hang out this weekend so that Clarke could get to know the rest of the crew better. Clarke readily agreed. She was getting excited about the weekend, and was realizing that this move might not be the worst thing. Then Clarke saw a photo of her boyfriend and bestfriend kissing on Instagram and her good mood went down the toilet. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, and she tried not to cry. Octavia noticed and asked her what was wrong. Clarke held out her phone. 

“My boyfriend and my best friend from back home. I haven’t even been gone a month.” she managed to choke out. “I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Octavia asked, trying to make her feel better. Clarke shook her head and left the room. She didn’t even make it the bathroom before she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Clarke splashed cold water on her face and tried to pull herself together, but damn, that hurt. Her and Finn had been together for a little over a year, and while they didn’t make any promises before she left, they didn’t exactly end things either. And her best friend only made it hurt more. They had grown up together and been extremely close. To make matters worse, Anya came into the bathroom and looked right at her. 

“I don’t want to fight you right now, Anya.” Clarke mumbled. She seemed to be in a better mood than before but Clarke didn’t want to push her.  
“And how come you get the pleasure of my name, but I don’t get the pleasure of yours?” Anya said, almost flirtatiously? Clarke was confused now.  
“It’s Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”  
“Well, Clarke, what do you even know about fighting?” Anya stepped closer.  
“I know enough.” Fighting was one thing that she really didn’t want to talk about.  
“Fair enough, I’ll get it out of you eventually. Now, about your face, why are you crying?” Anya asked in a non-threatening, might-give-a-damn way, so Clarke showed her the picture.  
“That would be my boyfriend and best friend from back home.” she told the girl, pointing.  
“Hmmm,” Anya grinned. “Want to get back at them? Show them that you don’t give a fuck?” Clarke nodded. 

Anya took another step closer, backing her against the sink counter, took Clarke’s phone and then kissed her. Clarke was shell-shocked, but it turned out that Anya was a damn fine kisser. Clarke put her hands on Anya’s cheeks and pulled her closer. After a few seconds Anya pulled away, leaving Clarke gasping for breath. Clarke took a second to pull herself together, and then turned to Anya, just to find that she had posted a photo of them kissing, and even tagged Finn and her best friend in it. Holy shit. Clarke freaked out for a second, but then started laughing, thinking of the photo as a big ‘fuck you’ to the assholes she had left in Maine. Anya ruffled her hair,  
“Catch ya later, little duck.” Clarke wondered where the hell she pulled that nickname from.


	2. Told You I Was in Shape

When school finally ended, Clarke made her way to the cross country coach’s office like Raven had told her. There she found a young woman, probably in her late twenties, who seemed to radiate kindness. She smiled at Clarke and asked, “Hi there! What can I help you with?”  
“I want to join the cross country team and I hear that you’re the coach.” Clarke told her bluntly. Her smile seemed to falter a little,   
“You see, we started practicing in the beginning of August and it’s already mid-September. It might be difficult for you to catch up to everyone else on the team. Do you have any experience?”  
“I have been running since I was in sixth grade, and I’m already in shape. Catching up with everyone else won’t be a problem.” Clarke told her confidently.   
“How did you rank in your old team?”   
“I was number one.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”   
“Clarke Griffin.”  
“Well, Clarke Griffin, welcome to the team. I’m Coach Cartwig by the way.” she smiled and shook Clarke’s hand, “And we’ll see what Lexa thinks about your ranking. She’s the top runner for our team.”

Clarke quickly changed into her workout clothes that, luckily, she had remembered to bring. While lacing up her sneakers in the locker room, the door slammed open and Raven and Octavia walked in with their own sports bags slung across their shoulders.   
“Hey Clarke! Did she let you on the team?” Raven inquired. Clarke smiled and nodded her head.  
“Yeah, she did! You were right about her being really nice, Raven.” Then added, “Do either of you know a girl named Lexa?”  
“Oh yeah, Lexa Trikru. She’s one of those girls who is good at literally everything. And she’s dating the star quarterback, Miller.” Octavia added. Clarke gulped.   
“Trikru, as in Anya Trikru?”  
Octavia chuckled, “Yeah, the one who wants to whoop yo ass.”   
“Well, actually, she doesn’t want to kill me anymore. I don’t think at least.”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“Well, uh, we kinda, sort of, kissed. A little bit.” 

Octavia and Raven whooped and hollered at this confession, and demanded to hear the whole story. Clarke told them both while they all made their way down to the fields, but eventually they parted ways as Raven and Octavia went to the soccer field and Clarke went over to the group gathering around Coach Cartwig. There were butterflies in her stomach because she was nervous about not knowing anyone on the team, but Clarke was ultimately excited to get to run in an actual practice. She saw Anya’s head peeking over the crowd and decided to stay on the other side of the group. Coach Cartwig led them through some warmups and then sent them all of a five mile run through the woods. 

Coach blew her whistle and everyone was off down the trail, and boy, was Clarke glad to finally run again, even though she had just gone on a run the night before. She breathed deeply as she pumped her legs, taking in beautiful leaves on the trees that were just changing color and the crisp air that was indicative of summer turning to fall. It wasn’t long before Clarke was ahead of almost everyone else with only one girl, who she assumed was Lexa, ahead of her by a few meters. Clarke decided, because she wanted to mess with the girl and because she felt like she had something to prove, to pick up her speed and pass Lexa. 

As Clarke was running past Lexa it took all of her willpower to not to turn her head back and steal a glance at her reaction. She set a new pace that was faster than Lexa’s, yet slow enough to maintain for the next four miles. However, as the run went on Lexa passed her. And then Clarke passed Lexa. And then Lexa passed Clarke. And it kept going on like that for about the next three and a half miles without exchanging a single word. Once Clarke realized that there was only a half mile left she picked up her pace and sped past Lexa, keeping her lead for the next 400 meters before quickening her steps into a sprint for the last 400. Clarke could hear Lexa running behind her, but she had practiced the 400 meter sprint that finished her races extensively and made it back to where Coach was sitting ten seconds before Lexa did. Coach’s eyes widened in surprise,   
“Told you I was in shape, Coach.” Clarke said as she dropped to the ground.   
“That you did, Clarke.” She said with a smirk. 

Clarke began to stretch her legs out as Lexa came over, dropping onto the ground about a meter away, and studied her. Lexa had wavy hair tied back in a ponytail, killer cheekbones and probably the prettiest green eyes that Clarke had ever seen. Even though Clarke was overtly staring at the girl, she never looked up. It took three minutes for the next person to get back from the run, and then the rest started trickling in after that. The first girl who had made it back after Clarke and Lexa plopped down in the grass next to Clarke, and introduced herself as Costia. She had pretty black hair, and glowing brown eyes.   
“I haven’t seen anyone pass Lexa in practice, well, ever.” The girl told her. “I’m Costia, by the way.”   
“Nice to meet you, I’m Clarke.”   
“So, did you beat Lex? I’m dying to know.” Clarke just shrugged.  
“Ahahah, you did, didn’t you? Wow, I’ve never seen anyone beat Lexa.” Costia laughed while turning to Lexa, “Losing your touch, eh, Lex?”   
“Shove off Costia, no one asked you.” Lexa stood and walked away. It was the first time that Clarke had heard her speak, and she thought that Lexa had the voice of an angel. Clarke decided within that one conversation that she didn’t quite like Costia all that much, and it seemed that Lexa didn’t really either. 

Coach let everyone go home after a quick stretch and cool down and Clarke made her way down to the soccer field to watch Raven and Octavia practice. They worked very well together, bobbing and weaving between all of the other player while passing the ball back and forth between themselves, until making it down to the goal where Raven passed to Octavia who made the shot in the upper left side of the goal. Clarke watched the team scrimmage for 15 minutes before gathering her stuff and heading home, she did have homework to do after all. She stopped in at the grocery store on her way, to pick up food for dinner since she didn’t want to order take out. 

When Clarke finally made it home she basically collapsed on the coach, and had a cat-nap before getting up to make dinner. She blasted some Robert Delong on her brand new speakers and danced around the kitchen while chopping the vegetables for her favorite pasta salad, deciding to make a big batch so she could have it for the rest of the week. Clarke was having a great time rocking out while chopping her beloved veggies, but when her favorite song, Don’t Wait Up, came on she grabbed the knife like a microphone and started singing along. As soon as she got really into the song there was a loud knock on the door which interrupted her favorite song and instantly landed whoever was on the opposite side of the door on Clarke’s shitlist. Clarke turned off her music and opened the front door to find Anya, Lexa and another guy who she hadn’t met before standing right in front of her. 

“Hey little duck, our mother asked us to bring over these cookies as a housewarming gift thing. She would have come with us but she had an appointment.” Anya told her while shoving the plate in her hands and walking inside. 

“Also could you maybe keep it down, your music is very loud.” Lexa said brazenly. 

“Oh, um sorry about that, I’ll play it quieter next time.” Clarke mumbled sheepishly.

The boy who was with them stepped up and stuck his hand out, “My name is Lincoln, it’s nice to meet you. I apologize for my sisters, they aren’t exactly the most polite people out there.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’m Clarke. And no worries. Do you guys want to come in and have dinner? I’ve made way too much pasta salad.”

“Oh we wouldn’t want to intrude-” Lincoln tried to decline the offer. 

“No, really, please come in. There is no way I’m going to be able to eat all of this.”

“Well, if you insist. Pasta salad will sure beat the take out we were going to order, and it is your favorite Lexa.” Anya answered for all of them. “By the way, you’ve got some stellar dance moves, little duck.”


End file.
